


I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max is thinking a lot in this one, Retrospective, Self-Doubt, Taylor got me again, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: “You know that the only thing that matters is you and the two tiny gremlins sleeping in our bed this very moment, right? You were and will always be my first choice come hell or high water.”Or Max has some self doubts hanging around and Daniel makes sure they go away.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Kudos: 51





	I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guy remember when this started like outright angst and I had no plans in making it better? It's now six months later and this is just me writing fluff about them. Some Brocedes in there if you really squint. Also is it 28th of March yet?

_And you know that I'd swing with you for the fences_

_Sit with you in the trenches_

_Give you my wild, give you a child_

_Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other_

_Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother_

_Is it enough?_

_Peace ~ Taylor Swift_

* * *

The mug of coffee is still warm in his hand, the early Monaco sky painted in yellow and purple. Sleep used to not come for him when he was younger and cut off from everyone. With no support system around him, getting away from his thoughts during the night hours had been a nightmare. Daniel changed that for him. It was hard to not feel safe when Daniel’s arms were wrapped tight around him, his hot breath fanning over Max’s neck.

The twins entering their lives only made sleep for Max easier. Tiny bodies sneaking between them, bony elbows against his ribs and feet shoved against his face. Because by god their children, much like their father, found the most obscene positions to sleep on. Max isn’t complaining, though. Never. Daniel and their kids are everything to him and the only thing he focuses on. Races, fame, money, nothing matters to Max anymore but his family. He never thought he’d have this. 

However, there are times like this morning that sleepless nights come back and there’s nothing Max can do about it. He wants to say that he has no idea what triggered this but he knows. Max is no stranger to gossip magazines going after him and it mostly does not bother him. However, Maggie sent him a couple of articles last night, most of them with rumors in regards to his relationship with Daniel. They both like to keep on top of things and squish any kind of rumors before they get out of hand. It got him thinking, though.

What if Daniel gets tired of these things? His husband has always been very private when it came to his personal life. Max rememberers how he never replied to these kinds of questions. For some reason, the press also seemed to respect it. Up to the point, Daniel attached himself to Max and the press has been relentless since then. Some of the reports good, most of them bad, articles about infidelities and rivalries like they are kids and not two adults married to each other. Like the idea of their marriage failing has more appeal than seeing them happy. Then again, Max knows how much the press and fans love the drama. Lewis and Nico’s relationship being destroyed because of drama is a prime example. But they are not Lewis and Nico. Challenging each other is fun but it will never drive a rift between them. 

They ignore it most of the time, but Max sometimes wonders. Sometimes he expects to return home and find Daniel’s things packed and his husband telling him that he cannot do this anymore. He knows that’s stupid, he knows very well that Daniel loves him and their children and he would never leave. Yet, the doubt is still there. Burning on the back of his mind.

Max’s life was never peaceful, not the way he grew up, not his arrival in F1 not even the start of his relationship with Daniel. It got calmer as the years went on but it will never settle in the same way no one bothers Sebastian for example. He has accepted the fact that this is how it’s going to be. But he thinks it’s a bit selfish to expect Daniel to go through this too. There’s always going to be another rumor, another critique about something he said. Nothing will ever be good enough for these people. _He_ will never be good enough for these people and it shouldn’t matter but sometimes it does. He hates himself for it. 

“I can hear you overthinking from upstairs.” Strong arms wrap around his waist, Daniel’s chin resting on his shoulder. “Rough night?” 

“Kind of.” Max nods, passing him the cup of coffee. 

“You haven’t had one in a while.” Daniel takes a sip before dropping a kiss on Max’s cheek. It always surprises him how in tune Daniel is with him, how easy talking about his mental health comes. It’s something they established when Max told him he was seeing a therapist years ago. It doesn’t matter how bad things are in his mind he can always talk to Daniel and get everything out. Max of course returns the same kind of love and devotion to his husband. It’s what has made their relationship stronger. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Max asks and if his voice breaks a little no one of them says anything. There’s also doubt and fear somewhere in those words, a torturing thought that someone might steal what they have away from Max. 

“Us?” Max nods, not trusting his voice. “No, why would I?” Something flashes in Daniel’s eyes but Max cannot put a name to it. Maybe he doesn’t want to, either. He passes Daniel his phone and his husband quickly scans the article, locks the phone, and places it on the table. “You know that the only thing that matters is you and the two tiny gremlins sleeping in our bed this very moment, right?” He pulls Max into his arms and Max does not fight it. “You were and will always be my first choice come hell or high water.” Another kiss to his temple. 

“So poetic.” Max laughs, burying his face against Daniel’s chest. His eyes burning just a little. 

“I’m serious, Maxy.” Daniel pulls back and forces their eyes to meet. “I would never give up on you or what we have build even if there was a gun to my head. I love you, I love our kids, and what some sad reporter that has never met us writes, will not change that. I knew what I was getting myself into when we started this. There were a million chances to walk away but I’m still here. Aren’t I?”

“You are.” Max nods. 

“I’m not going anywhere, ride or die, right?” Max raises an eyebrow but cannot hide his smile. 

“Quoting Fast and Furious? Really?” 

“Be happy it’s not from The Notebook.” Daniel jokes and drops another kiss on his lips. Maggie has forced this movie on them enough times for both of them to have nightmares. “I love you.” He says after a moment and something warm spreads inside Max. 

“I love you too.” He replies and reluctantly slips out of Daniel’s arms. “Pancakes?” 

“Yes, please!” It’s already a little past seven so the kids should be up soon enough. 

Max smiles to himself as Daniel starts pulling things out of the fridge so they can make breakfast together. Moving around in sync like they always do.

* * *

_Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_


End file.
